culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1974
"Waterloo" | vote = Each country had 10 jurors who could all give 1 vote to their favourite song. | host = British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) | venue = The Dome Brighton, United Kingdom | entries = 17 | debut = | return = None | withdraw = | null = None | interval = The Wombles | opening = | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1974 was the 19th edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest. It was held in the seaside resort of Brighton on the south coast of the United Kingdom. The BBC agreed to stage the event after Luxembourg, having won in both 1972 and 1973, declined on the grounds of expense to host the contest for a second consecutive year. The winner of the Contest was Sweden with the song "Waterloo" which was performed by the band ABBA, that went on to become one of the most popular recording acts of all time. ABBA are among the few Eurovision winners to achieve international superstar status. Sweden's win was their first. Katie Boyle returned to host her fourth Eurovision Song Contest (after hosting the contest in 1960, 1963 and 1968). Sandie Shaw, who won the contest in 1967 with "Puppet on a String", could easily be seen as a spectator in the audience. Location Brighton is the major part of the city of Brighton and Hove (formed from the previous towns of Brighton, Hove, Portslade and several other villages) on the south coast of Great Britain. The venue which hosted the 1974 Contest was the Brighton Dome, an arts venue that contains the Concert Hall, the Corn Exchange and the Pavilion Theatre. All three venues are linked to the rest of the Royal Pavilion Estate by an underground tunnel to the Royal Pavilion in Pavilion Gardens and through shared corridors to Brighton Museum, as the entire complex was built for the Prince Regent (later George IV) and completed in 1805. Format A two-night preview programme, Auftakt für Brighton (Prelude for Brighton), was coordinated by the German national broadcaster ARD broadcast at the end of March and was hosted by the journalist Karin Tietze-Ludwig. It was the first "preview"-type programme to be broadcast in many European countries simultaneously (traditionally each national broadcaster puts together their own preview programme).http://www.abbaontv.com/1974/description-mystery-waterloo.html The programme was also notable in being the European television debut for the winners, ABBA, who were peculiarly credited in previews as "The Abba". Incidents The United Kingdom was represented in the contest by the (British-born) Australian pop singer Olivia Newton-John, who finished in fourth place with the song "Long Live Love". As noted by author and historian John Kennedy O'Connor in his book The Eurovision Song Contest - The Official History, Olivia disliked this song and preferred others from the UK heat, but "Long Live Love" was chosen as the UK's entry by a public postal vote.O'Connor, John Kennedy The Eurovision Song Contest - The Official History Carlton Books, UK, 2007 ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 France had been drawn to sing at No. 14 (after Ireland and before Germany) with the song "La vie à vingt-cinq ans" by Dani, but as a mark of respect following the death of French President, Georges Pompidou, during Eurovision week, French broadcaster ORTF made the decision to withdraw the entry. Since President Pompidou's funeral was held the day of the contest, it was deemed inappropriate for the French to take part. Dani was seen by viewers in the audience at the point the French song should have been performed. For the same reason, the French singer Anne-Marie David, who had won the first place for Luxembourg in 1973, could not come to Brighton to hand the prize to the 1974 winner. In her absence, the Director General of the BBC and President of the EBU, Sir Charles Curran, presented the Grand Prix. Malta had selected Enzo Guzman with the song "Paċi Fid Dinja" (Peace in the World) to represent them, but withdrew from the contest for unknown reasons. Malta returned to the competition in 1975. Italy refused to broadcast the televised contest on the state television channel RAI because the contest coincided with the intense political campaigning for the 1974 Italian referendum on divorce which was held a month later in May. RAI felt that Gigliola Cinquetti's song, which was titled "Sì" and repeatedly featured the word "si" (yes),Sì - Lyrics The Diggiloo Thrush could be accused of being a subliminal message and a form of propaganda to influence the Italian voting public to vote "yes" in the referendum. The song was not played on most Italian state TV and radio stations for over a month. Portugal's entry "E depois do adeus" was used as the first of the two signals to launch the Carnation Revolution against the Estado Novo regime. Played on a Portuguese radio station late in the evening of 24 April 1974, the broadcasting of the song alerted the rebel, largely left-wing captains and soldiers to prepare to begin the successful military coup. (The second song to be broadcast, marking the actual start of military operations of the coup, was Grândola, Vila Morena by Zeca Afonso - with no Eurovision Song Contest connection). John Kennedy O'Connor described "E depois do adeus" as "the only Eurovision entry to have actually started a revolution", while Des Mangan suggests that other Portuguese entries (he mentions 1998's "Se Eu Te Pudesse Abraçar") would not be likely to inspire coups. Participating countries Seventeen nations took part in this year's contest. Greece made their début, while France withdrew during the week of the contest after the sudden death of French President Georges Pompidou. Conductors Each performance had a conductor who maestro the orchestra. * - Ossi Runne * - Nick Ingman * - Rafael Ibarbia * - Frode Thingnæs * - Giorgos Katsaros * - Yoni Rechter * - Zvonimir Skerl * - Sven-Olof Walldoff * - Charles Blackwell * - Raymond Donnez * - Pierre Chiffre * - Harry van Hoof * - Colman Pearce * - Werner Scharfenberger * - Pepe Ederer * - José Calvário * - Gianfranco Monaldi Returning artists Three artists returned to the contest this year. Gigliola Cinquetti winner of the 1964 Contest participated again for Italy. Romuald Figuier who also participated in the 1964 Contest for Monaco, as well as in 1969 Contest for Luxembourg. Norway's Bendik Singers also returned after last participating in Eurovision Song Contest 1973. Results Notes: : a. Contains some words in English. Scoreboard International broadcasts and voting The two-person jury system used for the previous three contests was abandoned, with a resurrection of the 10-person jury system with one vote per juror, last used in 1970, returning. This was the final time it was used. Unusually, a separate draw was made for the order in which the participating countries would vote. In all previous contests either nations had voted in the same running order as the song presentation or in the reverse of that order. It wouldn't be until 2006 that the voting sequence was decided by draw again. Finland, Norway, Switzerland and Italy drew the same position in both draws. Countries revealed their votes in the following order: The table below shows the order in which votes were cast during the 1974 contest along with the spokesperson who was responsible for announcing the votes for their respective country. Each national broadcaster also sent a commentator to the contest, in order to provide coverage of the contest in their own native language. Details of the commentators and the broadcasting station for which they represented are also included in the table below. Non-participating countries * - Ernst Grissemann (FS1) * - Claus Toksvig (DR TV) * - Pierre Tchernia (Première Chaîne ORTF)CONCOURS EUROVISION DE LA CHANSON 1974 SongContest [[#endnote A|'A']] * - TBC * - Charles Saliba * - Bülend Özveren (Ankara Television) References External links * Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1974 in music Category:1974 in the United Kingdom Category:20th century in East Sussex Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:Music in Brighton and Hove